Nebraska Summers with a twist
by Half-Blood-Wizard12
Summary: Jonas and Liz set up instant messaging but then Zach and Cammie get more than they bargain for R&R


Nebraska Summers with a twist

Liz POV.

My phone had rung and it was Jonas, "Hey what do ya want?"

"It's nice to hear you too, I was thinking maybe we could set up IM so we could all keep in contact with each other through the summer, what do you think?"

"Yea, I think it's an excellent idea, do you mean by everyone as in, Zach, Grant, Bex, Nick, Macey and Cammie?"

"No I mean the COC; of course I mean the others"

"Sorry, I didn't know did I but I set it up and then email you the link k"

"Yea, k, love you Lizzie!"

"Love you to!"

I had finished the Instant Messaging thing and emailed it to everyone.

3RD PERSON POV

**Chameleon – Cammie**

**Shadow – Zach**

**Duchess- Bex**

**Muscles – Grant**

**Hacker – Jonas**

**Bookworm – Liz**

**Peacock – Macey**

**Classified – Nick**

_Chameleon, Duchess, Peacock, Bookworm and Hacker have logged in_

Chameleon – Bookworm and Hacker this was a brilliant idea! :)

Peacock&Duchess – yea guys

Bookworm and Hacker – thanks :)

_Shadow and Muscles have logged on_

Shadow – Hey everyone hey Gallagher Girl, I have only been on holiday for a couple of days and I'm already bored.

Chameleon – hey Shadow, I'm surprised you aren't stalking me and you all no where I spend my summer… *facepalms* awww crap I give him an idea

Chameleon – excuse me, but I need to hind from shadow

_Chameleon has logged off_

Duchess – I have an idea, let me talk to Mrs Morgan bout it though then I'll tell you what it is

Bex POV  
>I ring Mrs Morgan and she picks up on the first ring "Hi, Mrs Morgan its Bex here"<p>

"Oh hello, Bex, hows your summer and you parents?"

"Oh their great, I was wonder if Liz, Macey the boys and I could surprise Cammie in Nebraska for a couple of weeks?"

"Yes, Bex that would be okay, I'll make sure it's okay with Cammie's grandparents" the phone goes silent for a few minutes "they say it's okay but when will you be here"

"Thank you Mrs Morgan, does the 6TH sound okay and can you please not tell her"

"Okay that's fine, you're welcome and I won't"

"Bye"

_Duchess has logged on_

Duchess – right people who are up for a couple of weeks in Nebraska?

Everyone – I am!

Duchess – Make sure it's alright with your parents mine are okay with it. WE CAN NOT TELL CAMMIE!

Everyone – ok

Shadow – this is going to be interesting *smirks*

Duchess – Mrs Morgan says the 6th is okay, shadow you cannot be there until the 6th am I understood

Shadow – Understood Duchess c u guys in a couple of days

Shadow – I'm away to pack

ZACHS POV

I can't believe I'm going to see MY Gallagher Girl again. She was finally safe (A/N They took the circle down after the 4th book), she didn't have to run anymore she could be a normal girl (well, as normal as a teen spy can be)

We weren't official yet but I was going to ask her.

I had to go pack and get there first

~#~#~#~#~#~TIME SKIP#~#~~~~######~~~~~

CAMMIE POV

I think Mum was planning something because on the 6th her phone buzzed and then she said "Right kiddo, we are going to the airport to work on your talking skills"

When we were there I stood in the shadows looking for people to tail when a voice came from behind me saying "What ya doin?" I did a round house kick and made the figure fall on his back and then say "Jeez Gallagher Girl, now I know again not to sneak up on you" "ZACH!" I said pulling him up into a hug "What in the world are you doing here?" "What, can I not come and see my favourite Gallagher Girl over the summer?" with that I blush but add "Is anyone here with you?" "Maybe, maybe not" "Come on lets go find my mum" "'Kay"

We walked out of the shadows and my mum was for some reason standing at the Arrivals gate "Mum, guess who I found when I was looking for someone to tail" "Who?" "Zach" Zach stepped out of the shadows and looked at my mother "Hello Mrs Morgan, how's your summer been going". "Well, hello there Zach, my summer has been fine, how have you been?" "Oh, I've been good!" My mother turned to me and said "Cam, why don't you and Zach go and work on your tailing." "'Kay, C'mon Zachary" "Urg, you know I hate it went you call me that. Let me just check my phone"

_Shadow has logged on_

Shadow – were are you guys

Duchess – we are descending now, y?

Shadow – cos Chameleon has been asking if anyone is with me but Mrs Morgan is going to meet you at the Arrivals Gate

_Shadow has logged off_

"There. Anyway how's your summer been so far?"

"My summer been good, my next door neighbour was away on holidays for ages, so he's back now" she saw me tensing "Calm down Zach, he is 2 years younger than me" she touched my arm and then I immediately calmed down. I think she was the only one who could. Wait scratch that, she was the only one who could.

CAMMIE POV

My phone buzzed, it was a text from Mum

_Cam, come to the Arrivals Gate with Zach_

_Mum XO_

"C'mon, Zach, mum for some reason wants us to go to the Arrivals Gate

My phone buzzed again

_O and get Zach to cover your eyes b4 u get there_

_M xo_

I showed him the text and he smirked "Do you ever stop smirking" I said with a raised eyebrow "Come on Gallagher Girl you know you love it" I rolled my eyes and said "Right the gates over there so I will close my eyes and you can cover them okay" "'Kay". Once he had covered my eyes and he directed me to the gate. He took his hands from my eyes but I was told not to open them till we got to the truck. Zach went to get his bag and then came back. Once we got to the truck, Zach sat in the back and then helps me up; he covered my ears so I could hear anything. After about 5 minutes he took his hands away and told me to open my eyes, and there sat Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Grant and Nick "OH MY GOD, what in the world are you doing here?" I look at my mother and she was smiling "Did you know about this?" She said through the window at the back "That's for me to know and you to find out." I gave them all a hug and then it turned out we were already at the ranch. I introduced everyone to my grandparents and showed them the rooms where they would be sharing. Then my phone buzzed. It was from Grover **(A/N I AM A HUGE PERCY JACKSON FAN)**

_Cammie, do you want to go riding on a hack with me and your friends_

_G_

"Hey, guys who wants to go riding before dinner and I'm going to introduce you to Grover my next door neighbour."

"Yea sure, come on guys before dinner" Bex added excitedly

There were a few grumbles but then I texted Grover back

_Yea I'll introduce them to you, meet u in a few_

_C_

"C'mon guys we are going to the stables" I turned and faced the stairs and shouted "MUM WE'RE JUST GOING ON A HACK WITH GROVER! WE'LL BE BACK BEFORE DINNER AND I HAVE MY PHONE" my mum descended the stairs "Okay kiddo have fun and don't leave Grover" "Okay mum"

Grover came running up to me "CAMMIE! How's you!" "Hey Buddy, yea my summers great so far. " I turned slightly and introduced him to everyone "Right, this is Rebecca Baxter, but call her Bex if you want to live, this is Liz Sutton, this is Macey McHenry, yes the senators daughter but for a strange reason she doesn't like politics. Right onto the boys, This is Jonas Anderson, Grant Newman, Nick Di Angelo, and last but not least, Zachary Goode" I glance at him with his smirk "AWWW, Gallagher Girl, that's my smirk, so I'll give you 5 seconds to run cos you know…" But I had already sprinted to Pebbles my Welsh Mountain Pony (A type of pony) and started running and spun round his neck and landed in the saddle like Legolas from the Lord of the Rings pelted off "C'mon boy lets show these guys how it's done". I galloped a good bit and jumped off and started to plait his weird mane.

ZACHS POV

God she can ride, I stood there for a few seconds and then said "Right I'll meet you at the house I'm away to race Cam" and got onto Lorenzo a Jet Black through bred (a type of horse). I found her standing doing something to the pony. So I slipped off and tied the horse up and snuck up behind her and grabbed her round the waist. "When did you learn how to ride like that". "I was in a Pony Club and we learned how to do it" She stopped what she was doing and turned round and laced her hands around my neck. "You really should race Grover to see who's a better rider". She thought about and then rolled her golden eyes and said "Mm that would be fun"

"Cammie, can I ask you something?" "Zach, since you're not calling me Gallagher Girl, what?" "Will you be my girl?" She processed it for a second and then said "Of course Zach" then she gave me a peck on the lips. "I'll show how to properly ride over the summer how does that sound?" "'Kay" we got back to the horses and Cammie said "Last one back to the ranch is a rotten egg!" I rolled my eyes and said "Only rotten eggs say that" But she had already started and god the pony can go. I nearly caught up with her when we got to the stables. She swung her leg over and landed on her feet. I put Lorenzo in his stables, "Make sure the bolts and done up properly cos he is an escape artist. I'll go and make the feeds" I followed her into the tack room and hung up the tack and watched her make the feeds. She looked like she belonged here. "Enjoying yourself" "Yep" "C'mon Blackthorne Boy before we miss dinner" then she pulled me out by the hand but a used her momentum and spun her round and kissed her

**Disclaimer DO NOT OWN GG ALLY CATER DOES**

**I'll update soon :)**


End file.
